Hei's Delusion
by Buddha Wolf
Summary: Lee Shengshun also known as Contractor Hei or BK-201 is arrested by Misaki Kirihara for suspicion of many sudden gruesome murders. Lee is beginning to believe he has committed them after an injury he sustained during a fight that now causes him to black out. Misaki wishes that it isn't Lee. This fanfic is set up during a time after season one, if Misaki didn't know who BK-201 was.
1. Chapter 1- The Arresting Question

Chapter 1

Knockknockknockknock!

Lee walked to the door to his little apartment, yawning from his abrupt disruption by the sudden knocking. He looked through the peephole to investigate who could possibly be at his door at three am on this cold Monday morning. He then opened the door to find Officer Misaki Kirihara on his doorstep with her two other subordinates. He cluelessly exclaimed "Misaki?! Hi there. What are you doing here?" Misaki replied "I'm very sorry about this Lee." Lee looked at her, she had a stoic expression on her face but no matter how hard she tried to hide it behind her professional facade, Lee could see the sorrow in her soft brown eyes. "Lee Shengshun, you're under arrest for suspicion of murder." Misaki's words signaled her subordinates to take him into custody. Yutaka and Yusuke's grips were rough as they forced handcuffs onto Lee's wrists while Misaki read him his rights. Lee obeyed quietly as they led him out of the complex and into the police car. His expression was of pure confusion all the way to the police station.

...

Misaki guiltily left Lee in the interrogation room and as she walked up to Yutaka, she felt as if icy fingers of betrayal were slowly wrapping around her throat. Yutaka looked at his boss with concern towards her unusually quiet demeanor. Her sudden emotional change happened at the orders of Lee's arrest. "Um...Boss? What do you want us to do now?" Yutaka asked, hoping to snap Misaki out of her thoughts. Misaki hesitated before saying "Let's give him some time to himself before we go at him." She thought to herself _'He can't be involved in this in any possible way. But, that night, we all saw it down at the docks. No, it couldn't have been him. Those eyes were hard and soulless. They told a tale of a person who no longer felt remorse for their actions and wouldn't hesitate to do harm to another being. Those eyes filled me with fear with one slight glance into them. Those eyes were not Lee's.' _A door slammed causing Misaki to jump suddenly. Yusuke laughed "Boss, you're really jumpy. Are you okay? Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, i mean we got this. You deserve a break." Misaki sighed "Saitou, I've told you this before, I'm not bailing on my assignment. I'm okay. Just a little tired is all. I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back in a little bit."

...

Misaki sat in a booth at the empty little corner coffee shop just a couple blocks away from the station. She walked the dark quiet street to her favorite spot to get away. She loved the idea of being alone but at that moment she wished she wasn't. This booth was the very one she sat in with Lee after one of their sudden awkward run-ins. Lee had just finished a delivery for one of his jobs when he had run into Misaki. He was done with work for the day and so they decided to have coffee together. They had sat and talked. Well, she had mainly talked the entire time but no matter how long she talked with Lee, he always listened and would sometimes give her good advice rather he knew it or not. Now she sat by herself yearning for that same companionship. She stared into her coffee cup, allowing her mind to wander longer. She didn't snap out of her revery until the door bells chimed signalling a customer had entered the shop. She looked back down at her coffee, the steam that had previously drifted off of the black liquid was now gone along with all the warmth of her drink and her current satisfaction at the sound of this wake-me-up beverage. She had decided it was time to head back to the station.

...

Misaki checked her watch. It was a quarter after four and it was time to work the suspect. She entered the interrogation room to find Lee sound asleep with his head buried in his folded arms. His torso partially laying on the table. She watched his chest rise with every gentle breath. The thought of waking him tore at her heart. He looked so sweet and innocent, like a child as he sat there sleeping. Lee moved slightly, sensing Misaki's presence in the room caused him to start. He looked up abruptly, scanning the room and seeing Misaki standing next to him. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep during the wait." He rubbed the grogginess out of his tired blurry eyes. Misaki laughed slightly to herself '_He looks like a little kid just waking from a nap.' _Lee smiled "What's so funny?"  
Misaki smiled back reassuringly to him "Nothing. I'm not surprised you fell asleep. It's four in the morning."

Misaki sat at the chair across from Lee and placed a folder down in front of her. She gave Lee a look of pure business and his smiled vanished as she spoke "You know why you're here, correct?" Lee shook his head slightly, the same old clueless carefree look upon his face. Misaki sighed "You are under suspicion of committing many murders." Lee looked at her "Murder?" Misaki pulled many photo's out of the folder and laid them out in no particular order "Do you recognize any of these people?"

Lee looked at each one. Every photo was that of a bloody scene where someone had been brutally murdered. Lee pointed to each one and said there name and his association to them. He asked, fear and worry strangling his insides "What happened to them?" Bile rose up in his throat but he forced it down. He thought to himself '_What is wrong with me? I can take on an assignment and finish it without any feeling towards the people involved but this...there is something seriously wrong with this. Ever since my injury...' _Misaki looked at Lee who had suddenly gone white and with his tired eyes and dark hair, it suddenly made him look sickly. Worry filled Misaki "Are you alright Lee? You look sick." Lee just nodded slightly as he looked at each gruesome picture. The blood in the photo's triggered a montage of unfamiliar scenes in his mind that were both disturbing and satisfying.

_Blood splattering on his jacket, the sound of a faint gargled cry as bones break beneath his fingers. Bright blinding light and a pulsing burning pain thundering through his head. He felt his pulse quicken as pure adrenaline flooded his veins. His every limb seemed to burn with a satisfactory pain. _Lee's head was filled with a sharp bolting pain as it began to spin with these visions and his body spasmed uncontrollably. His eyes were bloodshot as he screamed through gritted teeth. His jaws locked up as he buckled over in the chair. Misaki stood up in shock and confusion "Lee!"

His body burned with intense agony. He fell off the chair and convulsed until he passed out. The last thing he heard was Misaki screaming his name.


	2. Chapter 2-Questionable Secrets

Chapter 2

Misaki paced back and forth in Lee's room, awaiting word from the doctors about what had happened back at the station. She had drove to the hospital behind the ambulance, fighting to keep cool the entire way. Now she was hanging by a final strand, waiting for it to finally snap. There came a knock at the door, causing her to jump. When she finally calmed she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She walked to the door and opened it to find one of the doctors standing there. It was a young woman with short black hair and olive green eyes. She had tired circles beneath her eyes but she still kept a look of complete focus and a smile to accompany it. Misaki asked "Do you know what happened to Lee yet?" The doctor's smile faded as she whispered "No. We still haven't figured out what is wrong but we'll run some more tests. But while my colleagues are completing that task, i have a few questions for you."  
Misaki nodded. She will do anything to help Lee. The doctor gestured towards two seats next to them and Misaki sat down with her. She read the doctor's tag. Dr. Mayaku.  
She asked "How well do you know Mr. Shengshun?" Misaki thought for a moment. She know he's a student and that he jumps around from one job to the next. Doing odds and ends wherever it's needed. She knows he lives alone and keeps to himself and he's a good kid and all but that's about it. Her knowledge of his life is pretty vague. It would seem he knows more about her than she knows of him. She replied "We are just acquaintances. We don't really know that much about each other's personal lives. Why do you ask?"  
Dr. Mayaku sadly answered "Oh...well, I was hoping you'd know his personal life a bit more. It seems rather worrisome. He has scar tissue all over his body in alarming amounts and the depth of some of the scars are deep and were probably life threatening at times. Other than that, he is extremely physically fit to the point that it's rare to see anyone like that especially a kid his age. His physical health is more than perfect so far..."  
Misaki looked a bit dumbfounded. Lee didn't seem the type to be Mr. Fitness. And where did those scars some from? Then she had a thought cross her mind. _What if he...No, but he could've...No! What am i thinking? This isn't Lee! It...it can't be...can it?"_ She shook her head then looked at Dr. Mayaku "Thank you for all that you and your colleagues are doing for my friend." She shook Dr. Mayaku's hand then asked "Do you think he'll be alright?" Dr. Mayaku could see the fear in this police woman's eyes and it saddened her greatly. She felt her pain and her suffering. Misaki was stuck on the sidelines, unable to do something to help the person she really cared about. She's been in that situation before and felt that fear and those feelings are what made her strive to be a doctor. She smiled "I can't really say anything for sure but I know this, by what i've seen so far from this young man, the odds are on his side and growing. He'll pull through no matter the obstacle." Misaki smiled at the young doctor as she rose from her seat to leave. Misaki asked "Do you know when they'll be done?" Dr. Mayaku looked at her and smiled "It's going to take a few hours but don't worry. You should head home and get some sleep Officer Kirihara. You won't do Lee any good if you ruin you own health waiting for him. I'll give you a call when the tests are done. It'll take a few hours so go home and rest." Misaki smiled and nodded in agreement. She was exhausted.

…...

Misaki awoke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping it's morning wake up call. She looked at the time. 10:59 am. She jumped out of bed, screaming at herself in her head for oversleeping. In the midst of her mental ranting she stopped and remembered the previous night's activities. She remembered Lee laying on the floor of the interrogation room, spasming into unconsciousness. She remembered that Dr. Mayaku would call her to inform her about Lee. She checked her cell phone and saw that she had missed a call. She began to panic as she fought with it to find out who had called.  
When it finally obeyed her, she saw a picture of Yutaka pop up on her phone. She released a sigh of relief but also she still felt as if she was being slowly suffocated. She knew that nothing new had happened with Lee but she also wished that the call had been from Dr. Mayaku, then she would be able to see him. She looked down at her phone, contemplating rather to call back or not but before she could decide, her phone was already dialing his number. He answer "Hey boss." Misaki sighed "You called earlier."  
Yutaka replied sounding a bit out of breath "Yeah, I wanted to know if you were okay?"  
Misaki smiled slightly to herself "I'm fine." Misaki heard the sound of Yusuke in the background ask "Is she alright?" the Yutaka yelled back "Yeah! She's fine!" Then Yusuke shouted "How's Lee?" Yutaka replied "I was just about to ask her that before you interrupted me."  
Misaki laughed then checked herself before replying to her subordinates "He's fine as far as I know. His doctor said they were gonna run some more tests."  
Yutaka responded a bit breathless "Hold on." the she heard him yell in the background "Yusuke! Knock it off. You're distracting me." then he returned to the phone "I guess that's good news. Did they say anything else." Misaki remembered Dr. Mayaku mentioning his physical appearance and the scars that cover his body. _No, they don't need to know that. He was probably an athlete in high school and wants to keep in shape. But those scars..."_  
Misaki shook her head "Nothing more than that. I'm waiting for Dr. Mayaku to call so I can go see him. " Yutaka replied "Boss, take the day off and keep an eye on him. You're no good here when your mind keeps wandering towards his well being. We have everything handled here."  
Misaki nodded "Thank you. Now get back to work."  
Yutaka laughed "i'm on it, Boss."

…...

When Misaki hung up the phone, she had got a call minutes later that Lee was back in his room and that she could now see him. She wasted no time in getting to the hospital. Now she stood outside his door talking to Dr. Mayaku "The tests are done and now we're waiting for the results. But you can go see him." Misaki looked at her and said "Thank you very much." Dr. Mayaku smiled "I'm just doing my job."  
Misaki watched the doctor turn and leave before she faced Lee's door. She took a deep breath then slowly opened the door, just enough for her to quietly slip into the room. She gently shut the door behind her then faced Lee. He laid in the hospital bed in the dimly lit room. The shades were closed, making the room feel cold and sterile of all outside problems. Misaki checked to make sure her phone was shut off then she proceeded towards Lee. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes moved around. What ever he was dreaming about, there was a lot to look at. His hospital shirt was left open, exposing his chest and his arms had i.v's and other things attached to them. The room was silent except for the metronome like beeping of the heart monitor. Misaki lowered herself down into the seat next to his bed then just watched him. The slow rise and fall of his chest with every monotonous breath he expelled from his body. She looked at his bare chest which caused her to gasp at one long scar that ran the length of his abdomen then other smaller ones along his ribs. They looked as if they were from a blade. Like he was attacked by someone wielding a knife and each slash just missed him. She ran her fingertips along the largest of the scars, faintly hovering above as not to wake him with her touch.  
The heat of his body emanated from him like a fire, his warmth was welcoming in that cold little room. The sight of him looking vulnerable felt like it was breaking her heart. But it also sparked intense imaginative images in her mind that she embarrassingly shook away; but it left traces behind on her blushing face.


	3. Chapter 3- The awakening

Chapter 3  
Lee's eyes fluttered open upon feeling a new sudden heat next to him. He stared at a blank white ceiling; his mind spazzed out with confusion and the suffocating smell of peroxide and bleach didn't help. _Wait...bleach...? _He turned his head to survey his new surroundings only to find that he was in a hospital room. He looked to his other side and saw Misaki sitting beside him. Her attention seemed to be completely absorbed into the object she held between her slender fingers. Lee looked closer, he fought to focus, his eyes were still slightly blurred as he identified the object to be a chart. It was his medical chart. He reached with shaking hands to touch her shoulder but instead his fingers just hovered for a moment then he pulled his arm back in time for Misaki to glance at him. She jumped up, shocked at first then she hugged him gently.

Lee asked a bit confused when she jumped back, suddenly embarrassed by her actions "What...what is going on?" Misaki smiled, trying very hard to force her professional facade back up in his presence but after an awkward moment, she quit. "I'm so glad you are okay. I...everyone was worried." Lee smiled at her "I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Misaki looked at him and smiled to herself _He's so clueless. It's cute. He's not worried about himself but everyone else. _She remembered when her old friend Alice Wang had a party at her father's hotel and she proceeded to try to kill everyone that threatened to get in her way. Alice was shooting randomly in the greenhouse where her and Lee were hiding. When she told Lee to run, he told her he wouldn't leave her there alone. But after a few minutes of arguing, he finally obeyed her orders. But Misaki still remembers that moment. Lee would have rather stayed by her side while bullets rained down upon them than leave her to face it alone. Lee coughed lightly, waking Misaki from her distant reminiscent thoughts. She grabbed the glass of water by the bed and handed it to him. Lee thanked her and took one big gulp, downing the whole glass. His throat was dry and felt raw like it had been rubbed with sandpaper. He had a thick coppery taste lining the inside of his throat and a cottony feel to his mouth and it seemed that even the water couldn't rid him of the discomfort.

He looked over at Misaki as she took his glass and placed on the bedside table. He smiled at her. Misaki felt a shiver of emotion shoot through her. Her faced burned when her gaze fixed on his, suddenly there was a sound by the door, drawing both of their attention. Misaki's hand instinctively went to her empty holster while Lee sat up abruptly, his entire body affixed in a defensive position. A doctor walked in "I hope i'm not interrupting anything." She looked at Misaki sitting on the end of the bed and Lee sitting up. "Oh, you're awake. I'm glad."

Misaki looked at Lee "This is Dr. Mayaku." Dr. Mayaku reached out to shake Lee's hand. Lee took it with a slight smile. "Well, Mr. shengshun. How are you doing today?"

Lee replied after a moment to think "I'm fine." Dr Mayaku picked up his chart from the bedside table and wrote a few things down. "No dizziness, lightheadedness, pain anywhere or migraines?" Lee shook his head "No. I feel great actually."

Dr. Mayaku wrote a few more things down then said " Okay. We're going to keep you here for a couple of days for observation and then if nothing changes, you'll be free to go." Lee smiled "Thank you." Dr. Mayaku replied "It's nothing. I'm just doing my job." Then she left after placing Lee's chart back on the end of his bed, Misaki rose up and followed her out.

When they were out in the hallway, with the door closed, Misaki asked "What's really wrong with him. You were keeping something from him in there." Misaki watched Dr. Mayaku squirmed slightly as she tried to find the right thing to say "It's a bit complicated to explain. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what's going on. It would seem that he has the symptoms of a really bad brain injury but none of the tests show anything to be wrong. Like I said, he's perfectly healthy." Misaki thought to herself "How can that be? Yesterday, it looked as if he was having a seizure and now he seems to have nothing wrong with him. Could it be emotional?" Dr. Mayaku contemplated the thought for a moment before shrugging slightly "That's a possibility; a very small but capable possibility." she held the thought in her mind, rolling it around a few times then she continued "But that's hard to prove. There's no way to know for sure." Misaki felt fear grasp her tightly. Her breath caught in her throat as she allowed concern to shadow her face and fear swell up in her heart. "Lee..." Dr. Mayaku put a hand on Misaki's shoulder "I'm very sorry. All you can do is be there for him." Misaki's mind swirled with negative thoughts. Thoughts of Lee. Her heart seemed to close in on itself at the ideation of something very bad happening to him. Her body shook with grief. she realized that her professional facade had disappeared completely but at that moment she no longer cared. Dr. Mayaku inquired "Go home and rest. Mr. Shengshun will be fine for now. You'll make yourself sick if you don't take care of your body. He's fine." Misaki nodded with understanding and left.

…...

Lee looked out the window at the night sky. He could barely see the stars with the glow of the city lights. He knew they weren't the real stars and they probably never will be but they were stars all the same and no matter the reason they were there, they still interested him. He pressed a shaking hand against the cold damp window, the nights condensation beginning to fog it up. When he pulled it away, a faint hand print was left behind. He looked closer to the print, his eyes seemed to catch movement in the glasses reflection. An eerie blue figure formed in the reflection. A ping of familiarity struck his mind causing him to turn around. He spun to face the figure as it floated upon the water in the pitcher that sat upon his bedside table. He recognized the figure to be a specter. And not just any specter but that of a friend's. "Yin." He breathed her name with a hint of concern in his voice. The specter squealed with joy at the sound of the name. suddenly Lee knew what he had to do; and it wasn't sitting around. He ripped the I.V's from his arms, causing a few drops of blood to land on his clothing. He rummaged through a bag of his belongings to find his clothes then changed into them. He remove the heart monitor's wires last. He didn't want to set the machines alarm off until he was ready to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Sorry i haven't written in a while. Sometimes writers hit road bumps such as angry parents that like to ground for no other reason than satisfying their own assumptions with useless uncalled for punishment. Now i deliver a bit of wry events between Lee and Misaki. I hope you like it, their will be many twists and unexpected turns in the final chapter, ch. 5. Leave a review and i will take it and try to put it to my writings. Any grammar correction i will try to fix just help me out by signalling me with a review. A little fun fact, Dr. Mayaku's name in Japanese means Narcotic which the name was an accident but i got curious and looked it up. Well, without further ado, here is chapter 4 of Hei's Delusion.

Chapter 4

Dr. Mayaku's number lit up on Misaki's phone. A text message that read:

_Lee Shengshun is gone. He disappeared. No one has seen him leave his room._  
_The camera's show nothing. His personal belongings are also gone. Do you _  
_know what's going on?_

Misaki wearily read the message a few times before her exhausted mind finally caught a hold of the words before her. She jumped out of her bed and got ready as fast as she could. Her mind was a storm of racing thoughts, all of them raging against each other.

_A body shrouded in black floating face down in icy murky water...faint lights shimmering upon the surface like glowing stars in the rippling waves. A deep red swirled around the body like an early morning fog. A pulse hammering inside his head, dizzying but welcoming. Each beat; a rhythm of memories. A burst of adrenaline coursing through his veins; an echoing scream, pain, hatred, then suffocating regret._

Lee awoke with a gasp as he fought away his dreams. If that's what you'd call them. He looked around, the cold night air filled his lungs. He looked down to the ground, his back against the rough bark of a tree trunk. He jumped down from his perch in the tree; landing in a perfect crouch. He surveyed his surroundings and realized he was in the park. It was still dark but it wouldn't last for long, he pulled on his green jacket which he had been using to sit on and began walking home.

When Lee got to his apartment, he noticed Misaki sitting outside it. When he approached, he saw that she was sound asleep. He shrugged off his jacket and place it on her to keep her warm while he fished into his pockets for his keys. Once he found them and unlocked the door, he crouched down next to her and gently shook her awake.

She looked up at him with drowsy eyes, once she realized who awoke her, she jumped up quickly, with her hand clasped around Lee's in a way that seemed as if she let go, he'd be gone forever. Lee looked astonished, he unknowingly wrapped his fingers around hers as he looked into her soft brown eyes. They held many hidden emotions that she liked to pretend didn't exist but with Lee around, she couldn't shelter them any longer. Finally after a few moments of silence, Lee gestured inside his apartment. Misaki nodded as he let her hand go and she followed behind him.

Misaki asked once they settled down and Lee started to make a pot of coffee "Where did you go, Lee? Why did you leave the hospital?"

Lee looked at her with tired blue eyes as he sat down next to her on the floor. He realized he needed to get furniture or at least a couch or something if he was to ever have company. Misaki looked around at the absence of personal objects in his place. Her thoughts were soon broken by Lee's response "I needed to get some air. To think. I had a few too many things on my mind. So I wandered around all over town. I'm sorry if I worried you or if I did something wrong."

Those same sweet eyes looked into hers. He had that adorable sad puppy look that broke her heart over and over again. That same cute cluelessness that makes him stand out from others.

She smiled when he turned to face her "Don't worry about it. I just needed to know incase there is another incident. " Lee handed a mug of coffee to her which she accepted with an appreciative nod. She took a sip, her eyes watching Lee as his muscles moved beneath his skin. She remembered the scars that decorate his skin, telling a tale of a vile and abusive history. She wished to know everything about Lee but she couldn't bring herself to ask because the last thing she wished to do was cause Lee-kun more pain of any sort.

Lee broke into her shaking thoughts "Are you cold?"

Misaki replied "Hmm? Oh, i'm sorry. What?"

Lee asked with a slight sliver of concern "You seem cold, are you alright?"

Misaki smiled at Lee-kun "May I use your restroom?"

Lee nodded "Sure. Um...down the hall, first door you come to."

Misaki thanked Lee as she rose to leave the room. Once she was in the bathroom, she sent a quick text to Dr. Mayaku.

I found Lee. He's okay but I don't think he'll be returning to the hospital.  
Thank you for your help.

While she waited for a reply, she looked around finding the bathroom to be as empty as the rest of the apartment. The only thing sitting out on the counter was a cheap bottle of scentless hand-soap and a hand towel.  
Her cell phone beeped signalling a text. She read Mayaku's reply:

You're welcome. I'm glad he's fine.  
Don't worry about it.

Misaki released a sigh.

Meanwhile in the living room, Lee waited in silence for Misaki to return. While he waited, he took the chance to ponder his most recent episodes. His mind was a whirlwind of constant questions and confusion. He remembered leaving the hospital to see Yin but he had no real memory of ever making it to her apartment. His memory stopped when he slipped away out the window after removing the Heart Monitor's wires from his body. He guessed he made it away without incident after the machine sent a flat line alarm to the nearest nurse's station.

After that it was just flecks and shreds of absent memory. He thought that maybe if he could focus on those bits and pieces that he could dredge up a few reliable memories from his subconscious. They just might give him solid answers. he focused on the images that were consistent to all of his little episodes. Flashes of crimson burst through his mind. Explosions of red spraying across a vast background of black.

A sharp bolt of pain shot through his head. It wasn't nearly as bad as before but still it was by no means pleasant. It was bearable but not something he wished to associate with on a daily basis. He held his head as he tried to swim out of the waves of painful red. Just as he was returning to his senses, Misaki entered the room looking at Lee with immense concern.

Lee tried to toss a smile at her but found himself incapable. After so many years of acting like somebody else and lying to everyone around him, it became second nature but at that moment with her, he couldn't even force himself to fake one. Misaki asked, worry flooding her voice "Are you alright Lee?"

She took a step forward waiting for a repeat scene like back at the station. Lee nodded slowly "It's just a headache. Don't worry about it." With much effort his voice lied to her, showing that he wasn't concerned at all and she believed it.

Misaki allowed a minute to pass before she returned to her spot next to Lee. She was relieved that he was not lying on the floor, body racked with tremendous spasms, screaming in agony through gritted teeth. Even so, she still feared for his well-being. Guilt ate away at her for withholding information regarding his health. Finally she inquired "Lee, I'd like to tell you something."

Lee looked at her, he was worried for her future. He didn't want her to find out who he really was but what terrified him most was her safety. He didn't want to be the reason for her death in any way. With that in mind, he asked "What is it?"

Misaki hesitated for a moment then after fighting the lump in her throat, she continued "When I was in the hallway with Dr. Mayaku back at the hospital, she told me something...something concerning you." Her voice drifted off for a moment. She felt bad, her stomach was twisted in painful knots and it didn't help that when she spoke, Lee's gazed was solely focused on her.

Lee wondered if she knew about his scars. His chest tightened with fear and worry at the thought that she had put some things together which led to her finding out his secret. He wouldn't put it past her. She is an extremely intelligent young lady and years of being trained and being a cop and all have made her very observatory. His pulse sped up a few beats, small beads of sweat trickled down his spine. He wondered if she had alerted her subordinates of his location while she was gone. Before his thoughts could go any farther, he caught himself. He was giving into human paranoia. His mind was sinking into a void of irrational thought. He took a breath to calm himself. He couldn't allow himself to be swept away into an ocean of panic. Although his nerves were shaky, he finally asked with a solid voice "What are you talking about? Misaki, you're freaking me out."

Misaki took a calming breath then slowly released it while fighting the uneasiness that sat in her chest like a giant stone "Lee, she said that the only explanation for what happened to you the other day was that you have a serious brain injury. She believes it was caused by some kind of emotional trauma or mental stress or maybe both. I'm telling you this because I'm worried about you. It has the possibility to kill you." Lee looked down at his hands.

At least now he knew what was causing these episodes but what was his emotional break? Was it his job? His past? Those he lost finally getting to him? Then a terrifying thought ran through his mind. Was it Misaki?

He asked her, his gaze focused on the empty mug in his grasp "What does it mean?"

Misaki felt bad. She watched as the disturbing realization seemed to grip Lee tightly. "I don't know really. I guess it's up to you what happens but I want you to know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here and ready to listen."

She reached out, placing her hand on Lee's arm, her eyes locking with his as he glanced up, a dead expression upon his face as his mind worked to make sense of everything she has said. A reassuring smile spread across her face, her soft brown eyes lit up more with every second she kept in contact with his magnificent dark blue eyes. Lee touched her hand on a very strong impulse, wrapping her hand up inside his. His warm touch caused a bolt of a very powerful emotional attraction shooting up her arm, exploding like a wild fire within her chest then it spread like flood waters throughout the rest of her body. Misaki felt her face burn as she blushed a very deep red. She unknowingly leaned into Lee, allowing her head to rest on the crook of his shoulder. Their fingers intertwined. Lee was surprised but he didn't pull away. He accepted her gesture with an understanding nod when she looked to him to see if this was acceptable. They sat there quietly for a moment.

Suddenly they both faced each other and breathed "Thank you." at the same time. Their eyes locked in that moment, both in close proximity. They closed their eyes and leaned in closer, tasting the other's breath, their sweet scent as they closed the gap between them.

Suddenly, they both jumped when a loud ringing started between their bodies. Misaki cursed under her breath as she fished her phone out of her pocket.

She answered it and listened intently to the speaker on the other end. All Lee could catch was the sound of police sirens blaring through the tiny speaker in the phone. When Misaki hung up, a very grave expression haunted her face. "That was Yutaka. There's been another murder."

Lee scooted out of her personal space,sensing her confusion. Her eyes looked at him for a brief moment but that was all it took for him to notice the suspicion lurking behind her gaze. Her professional wall had been rebuilt in seconds. Lee felt hurt by the distrust she felt towards him. Lee asked curiously "Where at?"

Misaki answered stoically "Down by the river in the park."

Misaki hesitated, noticing how cold she suddenly became towards Lee. With a sad tired smile she added "Yusuke is coming to pick me up. He'll be here any moment but I want you to know that I am going to post one of my officers here as a precaution. Wherever you go, he'll follow, I know you have work so I am just giving you a heads up."

A car horn honked outside in the parking lot, Misaki rose to leave out the door "Thank you Lee. I'll be back later." She disappeared out the door, seconds later it was filled with the looming body of one of Misaki's men.

He reminded Lee of a bald Yakuza member. The officer announced "I'll be your guard until officer Kirihara orders otherwise."

Lee gave a goofy smile "Sure. I'm going to relax before I have to get ready for work. You can make yourself at home if you'd like." With that he slipped into his room. Lee made sure to keep an eye on his tail while he gathered his Black Reaper gear. Before continuing with his plan, he did one last check on the officer only to find him leaning against the far living room wall, texting. Satisfied with the situation, Lee quietly opened his bedroom window and fled out onto the street, moving as quickly as possible before the sun fully rose above the horizon.

-Remember to leave a review, i'm curious of what you think so far.


End file.
